The manufacture of tires, particularly large tires, involves many steps. For very large tires having a size R 57 inch or larger, the manufacturing process typically involved the making of a “band” on a band builder machine. A band typically includes a liner, squeegee, insert and ply. After the band was made, it was typically removed from the band builder machine and stored on a rack. One problem with band storage is that the band typically shrinks. In order to overcome this problem, the stored band was transported to a band expander, wherein the band was expanded and then installed on a first stage drum. The first stage drum would then process the band by adding the beads onto the green carcass. The carcass would then be removed, and transferred to a second stage drum. The second stage drum would then shape the carcass, apply the belts and then apply the tread. The prior art process thus requires multiple building stages and the transfer of the components from machine to machine. Thus a full stage tire building drum is desired which solves the inefficiencies as described above. This requires that the tire building drum be capable of axial expansion and contraction as well as radial expansion/contraction. Further, it is important to maintain a positive bead lock during the entire tire building process, including the tire shaping, so that the ply cord length is maintained, resulting in good tire uniformity.